The Ties That Bind
by cherrydust
Summary: Love is the ultimate binding tie...Wufei and Sally will find this out through a course of events along with the help of one *very* special child...


**_The Ties That Bind_**

****

**_Chapter One: Opening the Door_**__

            _"Mamma?"_

_            Strange. That tiny, lisping little voice calling for its mother struck a chord deep within her. Almost…almost as if she were the voice's mother. But it couldn't be. She couldn't even get him to admit he liked her let alone-_

_            "MAMMA!"_

_            That voice. So close. She had to get to it. Damned if she wasn't going to stop that child's sorrow._

_            "…Mamma…"_

_            Only a low sob now. Where had the panic gone? What was wrong with the child? Why was the child even crying out for its mother? Oh God, what had happened? She had to find that child!_

_            "…Mamma…"_

            "Oh my God!" Sally Po gasped as she sat straight up, feeling as though a bucket of ice-cold water had been poured over her. "Oh my God!" Sally repeated, still gasping for breath. As she slowly relaxed, one hand stealing behind her neck to rub her sore muscles gently she whispered once more, "Oh my God."

            Sighing, she slowly rolled out of bed, rolling her eyes as her alarm went off as soon as her feet touched the floor. "Shut *up*,' she ordered, slapping her hand on the alarm's off button violently. It silenced immediately and Sally sighed again, shaking her head as she recalled her dream. "Weird…it was so vivid, like the kid was actually right next to me."

            She grimaced as she shuffled into the bathroom and turned on her shower, wondering why her muscles felt so sore. "I feel as if I ran a marathon yesterday!" Actually…she had, in a way. She'd chased Wufei all over the office building because he had taken it into his mind to 'redecorate' her office and as a result, the stenciling she'd spent three days doing had been painted over with white. *White*! Her once nicely decorated office was now as painfully white as an infirmary! God damn Wufei and his obsession with white!

            But Sally couldn't keep the fond smile from crossing her face as the hot water pounded down against her sore muscles, drawing a soft sigh of relief. Wufei really *did* mean well, she supposed. He'd simply thought the stencils were distracting…but only if he'd MENTIONED he thought they were distracting rather than wreaking havoc on her office and sending her into an angry rage as she hunted him down like the dog he was! Sally's eyebrows narrowed as she recalled the obstinacy of the Chinese man as he *insisted* he'd been helping her even while she shouted at him until it felt as though her lungs would collapse.

            Another sigh as she turned off the water and a deep breath before exiting the steamy bathroom. Off to spend another day with Wufei. Another day of having to bit her tongue as she tried her best to keep from telling him *exactly* what she thought of him. Another day of dancing around the half-suggestive remarks. Sally groaned as she slowly started towel-drying her wet hair. It's Friday, she reminded herself. Only one more day of dealing with Wufei and then she was home free for two wonderful days of freedom.

            And loneliness.

            Sally sighed and headed out the door.

#@#@#@

            "Sally…"

            "Sally-sama…"

            "Po!"

            "Ms. Po…"

            "Sally Po!"

            "Woman!"

            "Sally!"

            Sally groaned and banged her head in frustration on her desk. Most days she truly did enjoy her job and liked working with the people around her. But sometimes, just occasionally…they got on her poor, overwrought nerves and then…let's just say that the office would be a great deal meeker and quieter.

            "What *is* it?" Sally asked tersely as yet another shadow was cast over her desk in the later afternoon sunlight. Moving her hands to rub her temples, she caught sight of her watch. It was nearly four-thirty and she hadn't eaten lunch yet. No wonder she felt like death warmed over. Despite her impending migraine, Sally managed a wry smile at her inner maxims.

            "I need you to make a copy of this for me," a familiar arrogant voice announced, setting a thick stack of paper on the edge of her desk. After nearly six months of letting the five ex-pilots try and use the copy machine, they had admitted defeat and gracelessly dubbed Sally the One and Only Copier of the fifth floor.

            Now, the One and Only Copier raised an incredulous eyebrow and shoved the papers off her desk to land in a scattered heap at Wufei's feet. "Do you honestly think I'm going to copy all *that* for you?"

            "Yes."

            Damn that ever-confident mannerism of his. It just wasn't *human* the way the man never seemed to waver or doubt his own abilities…it was hard to believe the arrogant man before her was the insecure boy of less than six years ago. "You know what, Wufei?" Sally asked, managing to keep a sweet tone and partially gentle expression.

            Wufei snorted. How dumb did this woman think he was? He could see right through that innocent act. Sally could never hide anything from him, all her emotions and thoughts played out in those large blue eyes of hers…blue eyes with matching blond hair, constantly reminding her she had been considered 'inferior' to the others in her homeland. Wufei's jaw tightened momentarily as he recalled the heartfelt confession escaping his partner one night when she'd collapsed in tears, exhausted and heartsick late one night on a mission. Wufei had never mentioned the incident again and Sally seemed to never remember it other she would have constantly brought up the fact that he, Chang Wufei, had comforted a *woman* and dried *Sally's* tears of all people.

            "What?" Wufei sneered at her, expertly covering up his sentimental recollections.

            "You, my dear partner," Sally began, pausing and pursing her lips before ending sweetly, "Can kiss my ass and go on your merry way straight to hell!"

            "You wretched-," Wufei began.

            "Oh, shut *up*," Sally broke in, glaring fiercely at him. "Unlike *you* Mister Big Shot, some of us are human and need food and sleep! Not *all* of us can run on sheer thirst for justice!"

            Wufei opened his mouth and closed it again, both stung by her bitter words and the reality of them. "Have…have you had a break today?" Wufei demanded abruptly.

            "No. I haven't taken a coffee break for months," Sally, answered him sourly, snapping a pencil in half. "And I'm *hungry*!"

            "What?" Wufei questioned oh-so intelligently.

            "I said I'm *hungry*! I didn't eat breakfast and its four-thirty and I still haven't eaten lunch! And I will *be* here until almost *eight* and by the time I get home, I will have just enough energy left put the garbage out and then I will collapse into my bed," Sally vented furiously, breaking and re-breaking the halves of her pencil.

            "…You should take better care of yourself."

            *That* was the last straw. To be told to take 'better care of herself' by *Wufei* of all people was both an insult and a hysterical irony! With her wounded dignity in mind, Sally stood up and snapped harshly, "I'm *quite* capable of taking care of myself, *Wufei*. The problem is people like *you* who can't even take care of a stupid copy machine by themselves!" And with that, she scornfully kicked the papers still littering the floor at Wufei and stormed out her office, pausing only to grab her lunch bag. "I'm going to lunch!"

            Wufei blinked in astonishment. "If they were voting on who needed a vacation the most, I'd nominate her. Definitely."

#@#@#@

            "What?" Sally blinked blankly at Lady Une. "I'm sorry, repeat that?" Sally slapped the side of her lightly, as if it would clear her hearing. "I thought you said I was going on vacation or something along those lines?"

            Une smiled graciously at her employee, "Yes, you heard right. It has been brought to my attention that you haven't been on a vacation or even taken a sick day since the Preventors began. Alongside that, it has also been pointed out to me how much work you do on your floor and how you manage to keep the whole floor running smoothly."

            Sally stared disbelievingly at her employer, "Who…who could have told you those things?"

            Lady Une's smile widened, "He told me not to reveal his name but I assure you, it was both a reliable and unexpected source."

            Sally's eyes flew open. She'd been thinking along the lines of Quatre or maybe even Duo but Lady Une sounded like she was referring to… "Wufei?"

            Her eyes shone bright with assurance even as she answered Sally's question firmly, "I cannot reveal his name under any circumstances."

            "Well…thank you," Sally concluded, clumsy in her bewilderment.

            "Don't thank me…" Lady Une's eyes purposely alighted on the figure visible through her window in the next wing. "Thank him."

#@#@#@

            "Wufei!"

            Wufei turned, wondering who in all that is holy could be squealing his name like that. He'd heard girls squeal out Quatre's name like that because he was sweet, Duo's because he was roguish and Trowa and Heero's because they were dark and silent. But whenever one of the fair sex uttered his name it was usually along with an insult. "Yes?" he replied cautiously.

            "Thank you!" Wufei gagged as a pair of enthusiastic arms embraced him from behind.

            "Get off me woman," Wufei muttered in embarrassment, grasping her wrists and turning, still holding them. His breath caught in his throat momentarily as he and Sally stood like that for a moment; inches apart with Wufei grasping her hands tightly in front of him. When had he grown so and left Sally inches behind? Over the years he'd known Sally, he hadn't realized his body had been maturing…but now, standing close enough to feel her body heat and hear her even breathing, Wufei was suddenly brought up by how long they'd known each other and how much they both had changed. Nearly six years of acquaintanceship with this woman and he still couldn't admit he admired her. Respected her. Maybe even loved her…a little. Wufei abruptly dropped her wrists and turned away from her.

            "Hey…" Sally smiled softly as she followed him. "Don't walk away from me, ya old softie." Without a blink of an eye, she reached up and touched his shoulder, pausing him in mid-step. "I always knew you had a soft side somewhere deep down inside of you…but I never knew you cared about me." Wufei turned and met her eyes, his own widening momentarily as he read the genuine warmth and affection in her eyes. How could she care for him? He'd shown her dislike and she gave him affection. He'd given her mean remarks and she'd returned with friendly, sisterly teasing. He'd…oh, he'd just been plain rotten to her and she *still* continued on being his friend. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve any of it.

            "You…" Wufei paused and continued, averting his eyes from hers as he let go of his emotional boundaries for the first time in front of her. "You've done so much for me. I…I had to repay some of it."

            "Just honor then?" Sally asked, her voice cheerful but her eyes disappointed.

            "No…much more than that."

            "Really now?" Sally glanced at him hopefully.

            "Sally…I care about you. I was worried…so I took action." Wufei closed his eyes briefly, trying to draw strength from himself after this minor confession. What if she interpreted it in the wrong way?

            "I knew you were capable of being sweet," Sally said brightly, standing up on her tiptoes to press a swift kiss against his cheek.

            "You-,"

            "Are going too far, I know." Sally grinned and added as sudden inspiration struck her, "Wait, don't run off on me yet, Chang Wufei. I have a week of vacation…join me?"

            Wufei turned to her, his eyes mirroring the confusion in her own as both wondered where the suggestion had come from. "You would like my company?" Wufei asked, nearly bowled over with shock.

            "Yeah…actually I would." Sally smiled, "I know I'm just a woman and I don't plan to go any place…just sight see…I've lived here for five years and I still haven't been to any of the parks or museums or-aw, please, Wufei? It'd be much more fun with someone else!"

            "I've never been kind to you," Wufei responded, his eyes searching her own for…for something.

            "Yes you have," Sally insisted. "Please?"

            Wufei met her eyes then, a mistake he knew he'd regret. How could he refuse her this trifling thing when she'd done so much for him? It would be dishonorable, he automatically told himself. And anyway…he wanted to be with her.

            "I too have a vacation. I'd be honored to spend it with you." And with that, Wufei walked away, quickly and silently as he always did after revealing too much to her.

            "He's so funny," Sally remarked aloud to herself. "Always opening a doorway and letting me peek in only to slam it shut before I can see what's truly behind the door."

#@#@#@

            "What is *that*?" Wufei asked, his eyebrow rising in skeptical amusement as Sally dragged a basket into the middle of her kitchen. Sally had decided that they were going to a park that day whether he liked it or not. Wufei had thought better of the situation and hadn't argued.

            "It's a picnic basket," Sally replied cheerily, ducking out of sight again as she re-entered the laundry room. "And *this* is my picnic hat," she announced, donning a faded denim baseball cap.

            "A frog?" Wufei asked, lifting his hand to graze the green stitching lightly.

            "Yup!" Sally looked up at him and grinned, "I love frogs. I've got a whole collection of stuffed animal ones in my bedroom and porcelain one's in the living room."

            "And yet, you don't own the actual thing."

            "Nope. I don't have the time for an animal," Sally explained as she opened the refrigerator. "What do you like to eat?"

            "Anything and everything," Wufei answered, smiling softly as he came up behind her.

            "Typical male response," Sally sighed in mock-exasperation. "I have turkey…and turkey…and turkey! Take your pick!" she announced brightly, wielding the three packages of lunchmeat.

            "I think I'll have the turkey," Wufei decided after a moment of 'careful' deliberation, his eyes crinkling slightly with a hidden smile.

            "Turkey it is!" Sally declared and handed him a package as she loaded the countertop with condiments and other sandwich toppings. "Go to town," she instructed as she turned and began preparing her own sandwich, closely followed by Wufei.

            After a moment, Sally found herself staring at the back of Wufei's neck as he turned to find a knife to spread mayonnaise at her ordering. With the ice packs for the picnic basket sitting right in front of her and the skin of Wufei's neck revealed, Sally just couldn't help herself…

            "Holy SHIT, woman! What was that?" Wufei yelled, whirling around as the frigid ice pack made contact with his skin.

            Sally giggled. Wufei glared, "Do you find that funny?"

            "Duh. Otherwise I wouldn't be laughing," Sally rolled her eyes at him and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Men!"

            "Women!" Wufei responded, picking up the conveniently nearby mustard bottle.

            "You wouldn't," Sally dared in a breathless whisper as Wufei spun the stout yellow bottle around in his hands.

            "Wouldn't I?" Wufei smirked and before Sally could say anything, he squirted her with the mustard.

            "Oh, you are so going to *PAY* for that Chang!" Sally shouted as she hastily reached into the refrigerator and yanked out a ketchup bottle, wielding it like a sword. "En guarde!" Sally threatened, backing Wufei out of the kitchen as she moved in for the kill, relishing the thought of the bright red smearing Wufei's white shirt. Oooh, he wouldn't be HALF so cocky once she got through with him!

            Wufei squirted mustard on her again.

            Sally forgot all about savoring the taste of sweet revenge and promptly attacked him with a fearful yell.

            And the two went all around the lower floor of the house, drenching themselves, the walls and floor in red and yellow until it ran together and everything was a smear of orange. Once they had wrecked the lower floor, they moved to the upstairs, not caring as they ruined the carpet and wallpaper as each room was christened with ketchup and mustard. On they went, playfully arguing and yelling until at last, their weapons ran out in the guest bedroom and they collapsed with laughter atop of the bed.

            "You're a mess," Sally laughed, sitting up and wiping a streak of red off of Wufei's forehead. She laughed again as Wufei sat up, revealing a truly sorry form. "Oh, I whupped you GOOD boy!"

            "I let you," Wufei protested, despite his smile as he ran a hand over his head in an attempt to become clean.

            Sally paused, a soft smile lingering as she gazed at him. She hadn't seen Wufei smile like that very often…smile purely because he was enjoying himself, not for spite or sarcasm, but because he was…happy. "What is it?" Wufei asked, still smiling at her.

            "You. I've never seen you smile like that before." Immediately Wufei's smile disappeared. "Oh, don't! I didn't mean it was a bad sort if smile! It was nice!"

            Wufei shook his head, unable to keep from smiling. Finally, he said, "We've completely ruined your house."

            "I know," Sally sighed, glancing around the splattered room.

            "I should feel bad but strangely enough I don't."

            Sally grinned. "Sounds like you're becoming human to me!"

            "Oh, and I wasn't before?" Wufei challenged her, shifting his weight and partially closing the distance between them.

            Sally leaned forward, completely closing the distance between them as she replied a low voice, "Okay. Before you were just a jerk-off. Now you're a jerk-off with some good qualities."

            "That's good," Wufei, replied, his smile leaving suddenly as he met her eyes.

            "Very good," Sally managed to whisper just before his lips closed over hers. "Very good," she repeated as their lips parted briefly. "Very good," she repeated once more before tilting her head up for another kiss.

            And she got it.

#@#@#@

            "There! Finally the house is clean again!" Sally announced, throwing her rag onto the couch and stretching as she slid down against it and onto the floor. "Sit with me," she invited, spreading her arms out as she threw an upward glance at Wufei.

            He complied, sitting next to her and closing his eyes briefly. "I had no idea housework could be so draining," he sighed, opening one eye and smiling at her.

            Sally smiled as she added teasingly, "Has the great Chang Wufei found his match in housework?" She couldn't remember seeing Wufei smile so much in one day…he hadn't stopped smiling at all that day…except for when he'd kissed her. Then he'd gotten embarrassed and apologized and offered to leave but she wouldn't have any of it, laughing it off and saying it was okay, she understood. Actually she didn't understand, but she'd rather be confused with Wufei there than be confused alone.

            "I doubt it," Wufei replied dryly, swatting her arm lazily with his rag before sending it join Sally's.

            "It's getting dark," Sally observed. Suddenly she was on her feet again, "Let's light a fire!"

            "…Why?"

            "I don't know. Because I want to?" Sally answered a question with a question in her most pert, irritating manner. "Aha! Got it!" A victorious escaped her lips as a flame sparked forth.

            "How moving. You lit an electric fire."

            "Damn straight. I haven't lit that thing in the five years I've lived here! I can't believe it even works!" Sally replied, glowing with self-pride.

            Wufei shook his head at her in slight disbelief as she dropped back down beside him. She was crazy…she was talkative…she was funny, he couldn't remember smiling so much before…and she was beautiful. Wufei's smile left his face suddenly and his face took on a solemn air as he startled himself with this internal find. Yes, she was beautiful, sitting beside him with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. The firelight danced across the two of them, sending shadows to haunt the curves of Sally's face and body, making her skin come alive in the rosy light, her hair darken to the color of molten gold. Wufei found himself content to just sit there and gaze at her and wander through his own thoughts of her. This woman beside him was truly amazing.

            Sally's eyes opened and she smiled playfully at him, "Why the sad face?"

            "Do I look sad? I don't mean too."

            Sally said nothing only smiled again at him as she leaned back again. He was so *funny*, the thought echoed in her mind. He could go from being an arrogant jackass to being a teasing comrade to being a solemn, formal youth in the space of a minute. A slight shiver descended down her spine as her mind invariably though of something else…and maybe in the space of a moment he could also become a passionate lover. Tingles of wondering pleasure pricked at her as her mind continued along its merry path of inappropriate thoughts until her eyes flew open and she forced herself to concentrate simply on the present and not her wistful future.

            "Sally…"

            "Yeah?"

            "It's getting late. I should go," Wufei, said simply, his eyes unreadable as the firelight danced in them.

            "No," Sally pleaded, putting out a hand as he started to stand up. "It's so quiet when I'm alone…stay, please." Wufei gazed down on her with a peculiar, unreadable expression on his face.

            "I shouldn't."

            "Oh, damn honor, Wufei!" Sally cried, "Do you want to stay?"

            "Yes."

            She hadn't been expecting him to say yes, but now the word was uttered and now he was staying whether he liked it or not. She said as much to him as she pulled impudently on his hand, "You're staying now, whether you like it or not!"

            Wufei wavered off-balance for a moment and Sally had enough time to blink before he fell heavily against her. "Damn you, woman," he growled.

            "Are you mad because you're staying or mad because I knocked you off balance and made you look stupid?" Sally demanded, her eyebrows rushing together as she scowled at him.

            "Both I suppose," Wufei replied lightly, her scowl vanishing instantly at his words. He continued, his tone suddenly very low, "I guess I'm not used to doing as a woman tells me."

            "Get used to it," Sally challenged despite the sudden awkwardness of the situation. Suddenly she was *quite* aware of the atmosphere a fire caused and of the fact that Wufei was still on his knees, close enough to brush her skin softly.

            Suddenly he spoke, "I'm going to kiss you again, Sally. Whether you like it or not." And before she could speak, his mouth was on hers again, the gentle kiss deepening as he claimed her mouth for his own.

            "Wufei," she began shakily once the kiss had ended, her arms still around him as their foreheads brushed softly together. "I-,"

            His hand cut her off abruptly as he pressed his fingers gently against her mouth. "Don't say anything, Sally."

            "Why?" she inquired softly, her breath mingling with his as he lifted his hand for her to speak.

            "You can't take words back once they're said/ And I don't want you ever to wish you could take the words back," Wufei explained, his face solemn even as his eyes smiled kindly at her.

            "I wouldn't want to!"

            "I shoot go," Wufei evaded her question and slowly reached up to remove her arms from around his neck.

            "Don't!" Sally's hands tightened around him. "Even-even if you won't let me speak, I still want you to stay."

            Wufei paused and then, slowly brushed his lips against her forehead. "Sally, I know you're an intelligent woman and I respect you so I'll be bluntly honest with you. I don't know how I feel about you. I know I owe a lot to you, that I respect and admire you. I know that I like you, that you're probably my closest friend. But I don't know what love is anymore and I can't tell you that I love you. But…" Wufei paused and rested his eyes on hers for a moment. "I'll stay if you want me too."

            "I want you to," Sally whispered.

            And then, as his lips met hers again, beside the firelight, Sally gave herself completely and put her trust in a man she was only beginning to know and understand.

TBC…

AN: I probably shouldn't be starting yet another fanfic since I still have four or five to complete, but this title's been lingering in my mind for some time now. Anyway, I was at Emerald Booky-chan's excellent Wufei and Sally site when I remember this title…so I started typing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will forgive me if the rest of the fic is slow in coming!


End file.
